Happiness: To Give Life a Second Chance
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa yang akan kaudapatkan dengan tidak menyerah pada kematian? Kesedihan yang lain? Kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang lain? Mungkin. Tapi, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa dengan bertahan, kau akan diantarkan pada suatu kebahagiaan? / ... sampai saatnya … jangan menyerah! / for #WSPD2015.


_Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi._

 _Hidup seperti ini—dengan manusia-manusia barbar itu—_

 _Memang apa salahku? Aku menggigit karena ia memukul. Bukankah itu impas?_

 _Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Aku—_

 _Ah, sudahlah. Memang sudah seharusnya aku tak memikirkannya lagi. Hidup pun sudah tak ada gunanya, kan, ya? Setelah ditelantarkan begitu saja oleh yang terkasih, mengalami penyiksaan seperti ini, untuk apa lagi aku hidup? Memangnya masih ada hal bagus kalau aku hidup?  
_

 _Ng? Siapa itu? Rambut pirang dan mata biru? Aku pernah dengar para manusia, katanya menjelang kematian, kita akan melihat sosok bersayap yang akan mengantarkan kita ke surga. Apa ya namanya—malaka? Bukan, tapi rasanya mirip-mirip itu. Aku lupa._

 _Sentuhannya lembut sekali. Ayo, bawa saja aku. Kapan pun aku siap._

 _Lho? Setelah aku menjilati tangannya, kenapa ia malah berdiri? Pergi? Mau ke mana? Apa kau tak akan membawaku?_

…

 _Bahkan Malaka—ng, bukan, Malaikat—juga enggan membawaku bersamanya. Aku yang terbuang ini, sebegitu menjijikannya, ya?_

 _Andai aku bisa segera membunuh diriku sendiri saat ini juga agar tak perlu merasakan kepedihan semacam ini lagi …._

* * *

 **HAPPINESS: TO GIVE LIFE A SECOND CHANCE**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU. Akamaru's POV. Soft-humor.  
**_

 _ **For World Suicide Prevention Event 2015—seadanya (hiks!)**_

* * *

"Kiba, Kiba! Dia sudah membuka matanya!"

Apa—

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Ino. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya."

"Oh?"

Hah? Di mana ini? Aku—sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Apa ini surga? Dan perempuan itu ... perempuan yang sama dengan yang kulihat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran. Rambut pirang dan mata biru _…._

"Masih sakit, ya? Duh, hidung dan mulutmu sampai tak berbentuk begini."

Bukan malaikat? Ini bukan di surga? Dia manusia juga. Yang sama dengan orang barbar yang sudah menghajarku sedemikian rupa.

Jadi dia tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja dan kembali untuk menyelamatkanku?

...

Pantas. Meski sama-sama manusia, tapi belaiannya di kepalaku barusan sangat lembut (sedikit mirip dengan pemilikku yang dulu! Ah, tapi dia sudah meninggalkanku—membuangku! Aku ...).

Aku bahkan sampai bisa melupakan kebencianku pada manusia. Dua kali mengalami kejadian tidak menyenangkan akibat bersinggungan dengan manusia harusnya membuatku kapok dan trauma (keren sekali kata-kata ini!), 'kan? Namun, tidak. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali saat berhadapan dengan perempuan ini. Ia dan manusia barbar yang telah menghajarku sangat berbeda.

"Keterlaluan sekali orang yang sudah memukulinya seperti itu." Kali ini si laki-laki berambut cokelat yang berkomentar.

Bau laki-laki seperti bau anjing lain—pejantan lain. Dalam keadaan normal, aku akan memberikan salakan padanya. Tapi aku masih terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu. Ah, sebenarnya dari Nona Rambut Pirang pun samar-samar tercium bau anjing lain, tapi sedikit tertutup dengan bau parfum yang lebih menyengat.

Ngomong-ngomong—apa ini lingkaran yang bagaikan kerah dan mengelilingi leherku? Hei, kenapa aku dipasangi benda seperti ini?

…

Masa bodohlah! Aku terlalu lemah untuk berdebat sekarang. AKu ingin tidur lagi dan mungkin ... bermimpi. Mengenai kehidupan yang tenang di surga. Atau kalau tidak bisa, mengenang kembali saat-saat aku bersama majikanku terdahulu. Haaah~ kenapa kau membuangku hingga aku harus merasakan pengalaman menyakitkan ini, Nyonya? _Hiks._

"Ah, Kibaaa! Dia menutup matanya lagiiii!"

Si pemilik tangan lembut itu ternyata memiliki suara nyaring yang berisik. Aku hanya ingin tertidur, Nona.

"Tenang, Ino. Dia mungkin hanya terlalu lelah. Lukanya parah, aku sendiri bahkan butuh waktu nyaris dua hari sejak kau membawanya kemari untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama dan membersihkan lukanya."

Eh? Jadi aku tertidur sudah hampir dua hari? Benarkah? Tapi aku masih mengantuk~!

"Tapi …."

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Besok, atau secepatnya sore ini, tergantung kondisi fisiknya, kita akan membawanya ke tempat kakakku. Kakakku bisa memberi pengobatan yang lebih baik dengan peralatan yang lebih canggih di klinik hewan miliknya. _Ck_! Tapi pelakunya benar-benar sialan! Menghajarnya sampai setengah mati begini …. Setiap melihat kondisi anjing ini, aku merasa sangat marah jadinya!"

Wah, terima kasih sudah mau marah untukku! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku mau dibawa ke mana lagi? Aduh, aku lelah. Apa aku tak bisa dibiarkan begini saja? Toh sakitnya sudah sedikit berkurang. Ng—masih. Masih sakittt!

" _Kuungggg_ ~!"

"Kiba! Kiba! Dia kenapa? Eh? Dia barusan nangis, ya?"

"Yaah. Mungkin lukanya masih terasa sakit. Biar aku memeriksanya dulu."

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan! Kalau ketemu—tak akan kubiarkan mereka! Berani-beraninya … menindas makhluk yang lebih lemah!"

Kok suaramu bergetar, Nona? Seolah-olah … kau sedang menangis untukku, ya?

"Ino …."

Sentuhan tangan si laki-laki tak bisa kurasakan lagi. Karena itu, setengah memaksakan diri, aku mencoba membuka mataku. Aku bisa melihat si laki-laki tengah memeluk si perempuan berambut pirang panjang.

Aku memang anjing yang pintar. Aku diberkahi kemampuan untuk mengerti kata-kata manusia dan segala tingkah mereka—meski aku tak bisa berbicara layaknya kaum mereka. Setidaknya, aku memiliki pemikiran dan akal yang mendekati mereka. Aku pun tahu—perempuan itu memang sedang menangis.

"Kau teringat ayahmu, ya?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng keras-keras. Lalu ia menyeka air matanya. Wajahnya cemberut seolah tak suka diingatkan.

"Haha! Kau memang keras kepala dan suka sok tegar, Ino!" Laki-laki itu mencubit pipi perempuan—pacarnya?—dengan gemas. Aku yakin sekarang, mereka pasti sepasang jantan dan betina yang tengah menjalin hubungan! Mungkin tak lama lagi mereka akan melakukan—eh, tidak, tidak. Kebiasaan manusia tidak sama dengan kami, para anjing.

"Aku hanya … mendadak teringat …."

"Pada ayahmu yang kasar dan suka memukul itu, 'kan?"

"Kubilang bukan, ya bukan! Dasar Kiba bego!" Perempuan itu memukul lengan laki-lakinya yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Dengan langkah besar-besar ia kemudian menghampiriku. "Oh, kamu jadi terbangun lagi! Sakitnya masih terasa, ya?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajahnya jelas-jelas. Mata birunya memantulkan wajahku dengan sedih. Padahal, bukan dia yang merasakan perasaan hampir mati itu. Namun, ia terlihat terluka.

Refleks, aku menjilati telapak tangannya. Ia pun tertawa pelan. Meski … kesedihan itu belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Maaf, ya, kamu harus mengalami pengalaman tak menyenangkan seperti ini."

Bukan salahmu, kok, Nona. Kau orang baik, aku tahu itu. Pacarmu juga laki-laki yang baik. Beda sekali dengan orang yang sudah menghajarku.

"Manusia itu memang banyak yang tak punya perasaan. Tidak pada anjing, kucing, hewan-hewan lain … bahkan pada sesamanya."

Ia menghela napas. Kini aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain di pergelangan tangannya. Suatu bekas luka panjang dan tampak menjendul. Kupikir teknologi sekarang sudah canggih hingga luka tak akan meninggalkan bekas jika dio—operasi. Tapi …

"Ah? Kamu menemukan bekas lukaku, ya?" katanya dengan suara ceria saat aku menyentuhkan moncongku ke bekas lukanya. "Aku sengaja membiarkannya terlihat seperti ini _…_ sebagai tanda _…."_

Ia kemudian menyentuh pergelangan tangan itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Senyum sedihnya kembali terlihat. Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?

Perempuan itu mendadak mengulurkan tangan untuk kemudian membelai kepalaku lagi. _Aah~_ rasanya nyaman sekali. Aku sampai tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengibaskan ekorku. Aku jadi mengantuk lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu yah—ng—siapa namanya, ya, Kiba?"

Si laki-laki tak langsung merespons. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, dari posisiku sekarang, posisi tubuh si perempuan menghalangi penglihatan.

"Terserah kau saja. Kan kau yang menemukannya."

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Waktu pertama melihatnya di tumpukan sampah itu—dia dipenuhi darah hingga bulu-bulunya berwarna merah. Kupikir, dia anjing jenis baru." Terdengar tawa geli.

"Sudah kuputuskan, namamu Akamaru, ya!"

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Begitu aku kembali terbangun, aku sudah kembali berada di satu tempat yang berbeda. Aku pun terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara serta sentuhan yang berbeda dari Nona Rambut Pirang. _Yeah_ , kerah ini masih saja terpasang di leherku.

"Ini, sih, parah banget! Tapi pengobatan pertama yang kaulakukan sudah benar, Kiba!"

"Aku nggak mungkin membiarkannya mati, Kak. Makanya aku mati-matian—itu pun memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dia beberapa kali terbangun tapi langsung tertidur lagi. Dan dengan kondisi mulutnya yang seperti itu, aku hanya bisa memberikannya infus untuk sementara. Begitu kupikir ia sudah cukup kuat, aku langsung membawanya ke sini."

Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat rendah tampak mengamat-amati kondisiku dengan tatapan tajam. Ia terlihat mengerikan. Dan bau anjing. Tapi aku tak ambil pusing lagi, kurasa dia dan laki-laki yang dipanggil Kiba itu adalah dokter hewan. Itu menjelaskan bau—bau obat-obatan yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh mereka. Dalam kondisi biasa, aku tidak terlalu menyukai bau ini, meski tak juga membencinya. Tapi kalau bisa, aku akan memilih untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan bagian mulut dan hidungnya ini," ujar si betina—eh, perempuan—yang dipanggil 'Kakak' ini sembari menyentuh bagian di atas luka di hidung dan mulutku.

Serius, aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana wujudku sekarang. Mengerikankah? Tapi bagian mulut depanku rasanya ringan dan kosong sekali. Hah! Aku pasti sudah benar-benar kehilangan kekerenanku.

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Fokus kita adalah mengobati luka-lukanya, luka dalam juga kalau ada, serta mengembalikan staminanya terlebih dahulu."

Kiba mengangguk.

Aku menjilati telapak tangan si Kakak. Meski tatapannya tajam, tapi belaiannya juga tak kalah lembut dengan si Nona Rambut Pirang. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum melihat penyelamatku itu dari tadi. Apa dia tidak ikut ke sini? Oh, tapi aku bisa mencium baunya, kok—meski hanya samar-samar!

Kakak-beradik itu tengah membicarakan sesuatu mengenai makanan atau organ pencernaanku dan hal-hal teknis lainnya yang tak begitu kumengerti. Biasanya, aku akan diam dan mendengarkan agar aku bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan baru. Namun, kali ini aku malah memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"Hei! Ada apa, Akamaru?"

Aku mengarahkan kepalaku ke arah pintu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah ada harta di balik pintu tersebut. Aneh, rasanya baru tadi aku begitu pasrah pada nasibku. Sekarang, aku malah merasa sangat, sangat bersemangat. Aku mendengar derap langkah yang membuatku ingin segera berlari ke depan pintu dan menyalak menyambut kedatangannya dengan penuh semangat. Namun, aku tahu aku belum mampu untuk berlarian. Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya menunggu sembari menggerakkan ekorku.

Aku cuma berpikir, kalau aku tetap berbaring di tempat tidur dan memikirkan mengenai kematian yang akan segera menjemput, aku akan kembali melihat tatapan sedih di wajahnya. Wajah sedih itu tidak cocok dengan wajahnya, seolah kesedihan itu mewakili bayang-bayang kematian yang begitu dekatnya.

Aku … tidak suka. Bau kematian sebenarnya adalah bau yang sama sekali tidak kusukai (sama tidak sukanya dengan bau anjing jantan lain!)—meskipun aku memang sempat terlena dan nyaris menyerah begitu saja. Hanya … Nona Rambut Pirang telah memberiku satu kesempatan lain … untuk mencoba ….

"Kiba, Kak Hana! Aku membawakan roti, nih!"

" _Guk_!" salakku lemah. Duh, sama sekali tidak gagah! Aku bahkan hampir tak bisa lagi berdiri tegak dengan keempat kakiku—aku nyaris limbung! Hanya semangat yang membuatku bisa bertahan.

"Waah! Akamaru! Kau sudah sembuh? Waaah! Waaah!"

Nona Rambut Pirang segera meletakkan roti-roti yang semula dipeluknya ke atas meja lalu menghampiriku dan setengah memelukku. Sungguh! Sentuhannya ini bagaikan ekstasi bagiku! Aku bisa merasakan sayang darinya! _Uh_! Menyenangkan dan mendebarkan sekali rasanya~!

Aku paham. Kebaikannya dan rasa sayang yang tulus ini juga yang sudah meluapkan semangatku. Hingga membuatku merasa ingin menjaganya dari segala rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang mungkin muncul. Hingga aku tak lagi ingin bersentuhan dengan aroma kematian. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat mandi rasanya!

"Hihihihi! Kau anjing yang kuat yah, Akamaru!" ujar Nona Rambut Pirang sambil mengacak-acak bulu di sekitar leherku. Dia tahu cara memperlakukan anjing dengan baik!

Aku pun bisa menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya dan ia … sama sekali tidak menampik ataupun merasa jijik padaku! Padahal aku yakin kalau aku bau dan kotor karena sudah beberapa hari tak mandi.

"Seperti pemiliknya, ya?"

Aku dan Nona Rambut Pirang menoleh pada Kiba yang sudah terduduk sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau akan mengadopsinya, 'kan, Ino?"

Adopsi? Aku?

Aku menoleh lagi pada Nona Rambut Pirang. Apa ... aku benar-benar akan diadopsinya? Apa aku tak akan dibuang lagi? Apa aku harus mengalami kehilangan lagi—di saat aku merasa bahwa aku bisa percaya padanya ….

Sesaat, aku dilanda kecemasan yang luar biasa (meski terselip suatu harapan di sana, aku menunggu dengan ekor yang siap mengibas terhadap jawaban baik darinya!). Kecemasan itu baru hilang saat aku melihat Nona Rambut Pirang tertawa lebar dan mengangguk cepat, nyaris tanpa dipikir.

Ini kesempatan yang tak akan aku dapat jika pada akhirnya aku memilih menyerah dan pasrah pada kematian saat itu. Jika aku menolak untuk bangun, aku tak akan bertemu dengan Nona Ino dan Kiba serta kakaknya yang baik hati. Aku akan tertidur panjang dengan membawa dendam pada manusia— _semua manusia_.

Tanpa sengaja, mataku mengarah pada pergelangan tangan kiri Nona Ino. Lalu, aku sekilas teringat kata-katanya mengenai manusia.

" _Manusia itu memang banyak yang tak punya perasaan. Tidak pada anjing, kucing, hewan-hewan lain … bahkan pada sesamanya."_

…

Tapi, jika kita menyerah pada kematian—bagaimanapun caranya—kita akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang baik dan selamanya kita tak akan bisa melihat kebahagiaan—sesederhana apa pun bentuknya.

Aku benar, 'kan, Nona?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Sekitar seminggu aku dirawat intensif oleh kakak-beradik Inuzuka hingga lukaku sepenuhnya menutup dan organ dalamku dipastikan tak bermasalah, lalu seminggu lainnya dihabiskan dengan perawatan fisik lain dan terapi untuk mengembalikan staminaku. Sekarang, tubuhku sudah lebih kuat dan aku sudah boleh dipindahkan ke apartemen Nona Ino sambil menunggu jadwal operasi untuk mengembalikan ketampanan wajahku. Aku dengar, sesekali aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit Kak Hana untuk pengecekan rutin. Malas sih, tapi mengingat perjuangan mereka, aku tidak boleh mengeluh!

Begitu sampai di apartemen Ino, aku agak sedikit terkejut karena aku sempat melihat anjing dan kucing di apartemennya.

"Nah, kita kedatangan teman baru! Kuromaru, Miko, Sake, ayo kasih salam pada teman baru kalian!" ujar Nona Ino sambil menggerakkan tanganku dengan gerakan melambai.

Dua kucing yang ada tampak acuh tak acuh pada kehadiranku. Yang berwarna putih hanya menguap sebelum kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di atas bantal yang tampak empuk. Aku juga jadi ingin bantal itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, kucing yang satu lagi tampak melihat ke arahku sebelum membuang muka dan berjalan ke arah tempat minumnya. Si kucing belang hitam putih itu tampak lebih arogan (aku hebat, 'kan, karena tahu istilah ini?) dibanding si putih yang lebih tampak seperti gumpalan bulu.

Beda lagi dengan anjing besar berwarna keabuan yang mirip serigala ini. Ia tak hentinya menatapku dan kemudian bergerak ke arahku. Kupikir aku akan diterkam tapi ia hanya mengendus bauku sebelum ia mendekati Nona Ino dan bermanja-manja terhadapnya.

Aku bisa melihat bahwa hubungan mereka begitu erat. Nona Ino sangat sayang pada si Kuromaru ini dan Kuromaru pun sangat sayang pada Nona Ino. Kok aku jadi merasa iri ya saat Nona Ino memperlakukan Kuromaru sebagaimana ia memperlakukanku biasanya?

"Kuromaru ini penyelamatku, lho, Akamaru," ujar Nona Ino dengan nada ceria memperkenalkan si anjing kelabu berukuran besar tersebut. Tapi hanya sedetik dan ekspresinya segera berubah. Ia kembali memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku pernah bilang, 'kan? Banyak manusia yang jahat. Mereka senang menyakiti orang lain demi kepuasan mereka sendiri. Menindas yang lemah …."

Nona Ino sebenarnya tak terlihat seperti orang yang gampang ditindas, tapi yah—

"Aku lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup," sambungnya dengan tatapan menerawang. "Iya, aku memang _pernah_ menyilet pergelangan tanganku sendiri."

Kuromaru mengeluarkan suara memelas sesaat sebelum menjilat wajah Nona Ino. Nona Ino tertawa-tawa dan memeluk Kuromaru.

"Aku tidak berpikir, kalau aku mati aku akan meninggalkan Kuromaru sendirian di rumah orang itu. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Mungkin sekarang tak begitu terlihat, tapi dulu di sekujur tubuhku ini penuh luka lebam, lho! Wajahku dulu juga nggak kalah hancurnya dengan wajahmu, Akamaru."

Eh?

"Nah, padaku, anaknya saja, ia bisa sebegitu kejam, bagaimana terhadap Kuromaru? Tapi saat itu aku nggak peduli, karena kupikir, bunuh diri adalah jalan tercepat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit. Aku ingin menyerah. Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin segera ke surga dan hidup bahagia tanpa perlu merasa sakit ataupun sedih. Aku juga sama sekali tak berpikir kalau aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa pergi ke surga."

Nona Ino menghela napas sejenak. Ia terlihat bergetar saat menceritakan ulang pengalamannya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Aku pun mengambil _cutter_ yang ada dan tanpa pikir panjang—"

Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Aku hanya terduduk di sana dan sesekali menerima belaian Nona Ino. Seperti kata Kiba, Nona Ino mungkin adalah sosok yang keras kepala dan terkadang bisa bertingkah seolah dialah orang yang paling tegar. Entah apa maksudnya menceritakan ulang pengalaman menyedihkan itu—untuk mengukuhkan posisinya bahwa ia sudah tidak apa-apa? Tapi, aku masih bisa merasakan keraguannya.

"Saat kondisiku setengah sadar, aku bisa mendengar salakan nyaring dari Kuromaru. Menyedihkan sekali suaranya waktu itu, melolong dengan lirihnya. Sementara aku, aku sedang dalam posisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan apa-apa. Setelahnya, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga aku tersadar di rumah sakit. Dan Kiba ada di sana. Oh, yah, Kiba itu memang dokter hewan tempat aku biasa memeriksakan Kuromaru—jadi kupikir Kuromaru mungkin berlari ke satu-satunya tempat yang familier baginya dan kemudian memanggil Kiba. Kuromaru sangat pintar, 'kan?"

Aku, aku juga tidak kalah pintar, kok! Akamaru mengerti semua perkataan Nona Ino!

"Hehe! Iya, iya. Akamaru juga pintar, ya? Anjing baik, anjing baik~!"

Melihat tawa Nona Ino membuatku meleleh! Sungguh!

"Lalu, kelanjutan ceritaku tadi …. Aku pun selamat dari kematian … dan singkat cerita, aku pindah dari rumahku yang dulu ke apartemen ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa pun mengenai _orang itu_. Aku tidak ingin peduli lagi padanya. Sejak saat itu … hal-hal baik satu demi satu mendatangiku. Semua …," Nona Ino menoleh ke arah Kuromaru, tatapannya sangat, sangat lembut, "… berkat kesempatan kedua yang telah kuterima dari Kuromaru."

Saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku bisa melihat bahwa keraguan dan kepahitan yang semula ia tunjukkan menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, ada perasaan lega karena ia telah … diselamatkan.

 _Ah_! Kalau begitu … hidupku sekarang … adalah kesempatan kedua yang telah diberikan oleh Nona Ino yang telah diselamatkan Kuromaru! Aku … aku harus berterima kasih pada Kak Kuromaru! Kuromaru- _senpaaaiii~~_!

" _Guk_!" salakku sambil mengibaskan ekor.

Nona Ino tertawa lagi.

"Aneh! Aku merasa kau benar-benar mengerti ceritaku dan tidak hanya sekadar menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Aku memang mengerti, kok! Sudah kubilang, 'kan, Akamaru adalah anjing yang pintar!

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ceritaku tanpa mengiterupsi, ya, Akamaru! Dan setelah kau tahu yang sebenarnya tentang aku, saat itu kita resmi menjadi keluarga. Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada rahasia di antara kita! Hahaha!"

Tangan Nona Ino membelai kepalaku dengan agak semangat. Tawanya renyah dan seketika semangatku kembali meluap-luap. Aku bisa merasakan energi kehidupan yang luar biasa!

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum bilang. Tapi, aku sangat senang melihatmu sudah jauh lebih sehat, Akamaru! Tinggal operasi untuk mengembalikan wajahmu saja! Semoga semua lancar!"

Aku menyodorkan kepalaku ke tangan Nona Ino. Tangan ini—tangan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri—menjadi tangan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Syukurlah—aku benar-benar bersyukur bahwa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang hingga ia bisa memberikanku kesempatan untuk merasa … bahagia kembali dan melupakan dendamku.

"Nah, baiklah! Apa kalian sudah merasa lapar? Aku punya _dog food_ yang enak untuk kalian! Dicampur nasi saja, ya! Miko dan Sake mau makan juga?"

" _Guuk_!"

" _Miaaaww_ ~!"

Aku bahagia. Dengan tidak menyerah pada kematian saat itu, aku bisa merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kupikir akan kudapatkan.

Lalu, satu tekad mendadak terbentuk. Aku ingin seperti Kak Kuromaru yang sigap.

Untuk Nona Ino, atau siapa pun yang tengah merasa lelah dan ingin menyerah terhadap kehidupan, aku ingin menjadi sesosok makhluk yang menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk bertahan. Sebagaimana aku yang telah diselamatkan, aku pun ingin menjadi penyelamat bagi makhluk hidup lain—bagi manusia, ataupun bagi hewan lainnya. Aku ingin menjadi anjing hebat yang memberi kesempatan kedua bagi orang-orang untuk bisa merasakan kebahagiaan mereka yang masih bersembunyi di balik kesedihan, amarah, dendam, dan kekecewaan.

Ini adalah bentuk terima kasihku pada kehidupan yang telah mengajariku macam-macam hal; sedih maupun senang; kehidupan yang telah mengajarkanku untuk menjadi sosok anjing yang lebih kuat. Tak ada jalan yang mulus, tapi pada akhirnya, aku bahagia sebagaimana halnya Nona Ino yang juga sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Dan aku ingin berbagi perasaan ini dengan kalian—yah meski mungkin kalian tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan, tapi sungguh, aku bisa mendengar suara dan memahami perkataan kalian, kok!

Karena itu, sampai saatnya … jangan menyerah!

 _Tunggu aku, aku akan memperlihatkan sisi lain dari kehidupan yang tak pernah kalian bayangkan sebelumnya!_

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

… Apalah … fanfict ini khayal banget, yah. Akamaru si anjing _talented_ , _gifted dog_! _He will come and save the world (?)_ X"D

Sebenarnya, inspirasinya dari kisah Patrick, si anjing yang dianiaya sampai sebegitunya. Suer ngeliat kondisinya bikin pengen ngutuk orang yang udah segitu jahatnya! X"( Meski dari update-an terbaru, Patrick udah mau terbang ke Amerika sana untuk tinggal ama ortu angkatnya dan ntar mau operasi buat rekonstruksi wajah, ya?

Terus, idenya jadi digabung ama tema untuk World Suicide Prevention Event 2015 yang diselenggarakan oleh **ambudaff**. Jadilah … fanfict yang setengah mateng seperti ini! Dibikinnya pun ngebut! Dan sampai akhir pun masih bingung ngasih judul! X"(

Maafkan saya yang dengan nggak tahu malunya ikutan masukin fanfict ini ke _challenge_ -nya Ambu. Uhuu! Lain kali kalau ada event lagi, mudah-mudahan aku tahunya lebih cepet deh.

 _Oh yah, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!_

 _Much love!_

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
